


Exactly What He Needs

by shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent



Series: Black Feathers and the Pentagram [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Castiel's wing feathers, Cock Tease, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Extended Arousal, Featherplay, Fetish, First Kisses, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Tickling, Orgasm Delay, Restraint, Smut, Teasing, Tickling, Tickling fetish, Unexpected Arousal, knismolagnia, wing kink - implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent/pseuds/shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description:<br/>After Dean is attacked by a rare venomous monster, Castiel is forced to utilize an unusual cure to save him.  Dean complains at first about being restrained but the sexual elements that come later are consensual. Sam is only present in the beginning and there is no wincest at all. If you are fascinated with Castiel's wing feathers and Dean in bondage, this one is for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> This started out as a straightforward tickling fetish fic but ended up with romantic elements and declarations of love, I couldn't resist adding some love to my porn (as usual). I wrote this because I like the kink but there aren't that many good ones out there that focus more on the bond and relationship and less on the sadistic side which I'm not really into.

“Dean, you know this is the only way” Castiel assured him, his low voice stern but not unkind.

“Yeah, well that doesn’t mean I have to like it!” Dean growled resentfully.

“Dean, we looked everywhere for an alternative, all through Bobby's and dad’s old texts, and we found nothing. We have to do this or the venom will kill you in a matter of hours.” Sam said reasonably.

Dean was lying on his back on a table that was the shape of a large human-sized pentagram. His head rested on a small pillow at the topmost peak. His arms were stretched out at shoulder level, chained down to two of the star’s mid-level points. His feet were restrained on the two remaining lowest points. He was naked but draped in a neatly folded bed sheet which covered his torso and privates, as if he were waiting to receive a massage at a spa.

“The lore is very clear Dean; the only known cure for this creature’s venom is to be tickled until you transmute the poison. It seems to have something to do with the neurotransmitters produced in the brain, at least that's what people believe. The details are unclear, but it has been proven to work before." Sam had told him this several times already. 

"The transmutation process should not take more than a couple hours. The text says the use of angel feathers will make the cure quicker and more effective.” Castiel added.

“I know all that, but maybe you guys could just let it kill me instead?”

“No Dean. Just so we are clear, you no longer have a choice in the matter.” Castiel sternly shut down the argument.

“This is ridiculous, let’s get on with it.” Sam said, clearly not relishing the prospect of such weirdness, although he smirked occasionally at the absurdity of it.

They had secured Dean’s hands and feet tightly so he could not move at all, and had used padded shackles so Dean would not hurt himself if he thrashed and struggled.

Castiel had collected the special tools for the job, specifically several feathers from his own wings. Once pulled out they appeared much like normal feathers, although their appearance was still rather striking. They were large, long, blue-black and extremely soft with a stiff core. Castiel had tied Dean’s toes back with soft string so he could not evade the procedure by wiggling around. Dean may be able to move his torso a few inches, but his feet were completely immobile with his soles exposed to whatever Cas planned to do.

Worried and tired of stalling, Castiel took one of his feathers in his hand and walked down to stand by Dean’s bare left foot. He experimentally slid the feather across the open expanse of Dean’s sole.

Dean shivered and said, “Please guys, just let the venom kill me. This is just too weird.”

“No Dean.” Sam said, and stroked his brother’s armpits reluctantly.

“Aaaagh!” Dean cried out and struggled.

“That seems to have the desired effect Sam.” Castiel encouraged him.

“Sammy I swear I am going to fucking kill you when this is over!” Dean promised.

Castiel stroked a feathertip over and around Dean’s sole again until Dean forced out a huffed, resentful giggle.

“Dammit Cas! Stop that!” Dean cried out sounding betrayed when Castiel shifted and repeated the motion on his right sole. Dean panted out a frustrated little series of breaths and scowled at him.

Castiel could see this was going to be an effective technique and grasped another blue-black feather in his free hand.

“The soles of your feet seem encouragingly sensitive. I believe we may be able to cure you after all.”

Castiel had been worried that Dean might not even be ticklish enough for the cure to even work, but in fact Dean was incredibly, almost unbearably ticklish. Just thinking about it made him want to squirm. Of course he had never minded when a girl he was going hook up with tickled him a bit. He had even noticed that it got him into the mood more quickly. Unfortunately, being tied down and tickled by his angel with his brother present was not his idea of a good time.

Castiel now stroked both of Dean’s soles, dragging the tips of his feathers across them in a tortuously slow up and down motion. Dean cracked a brief, conflicted smile and bit his lip. The touch of Cas' feathers tickled far worse than he'd imagined. They were just so damned _soft_.

“No! No, I can’t do this! Cas don’t do this! Just let me die!” he pleaded.

We aren’t going to let you die, you big baby” Sam said as he dragged his nails across the deep hollows of Dean’s armpits. Dean could not resist smirking even as he continued to argue for them to stop.

Castiel continued experimenting with Dean’s feet. He teased between each toe and returned to drag his feathers in long strokes up and down from the balls of his feet to his heels. The shape of the pentacle table spaced his legs out in such a way that working on both feet simultaneously was very convenient, so Cas stood between Dean's feet and tickled him with the soft feathertips while Dean lay there helplessly biting back laughter.

With Sam scribbling his fingers under his arms and Castiel working with those maddening feathers Dean eventually lost the battle and dissolved into wild open-mouthed laughter. Dean thrashed on the table and pleaded for them to stop and just let him die with dignity, but Sam appeared to be getting into his role of his brother’s torturer. He dragged his neatly trimmed nails against Dean’s underarms and leaned his head down to say “Dean, remember all those times when I was little when you pinned me down and tickled me until I peed?”

“No, please…” Dean began.

“Well, just be glad you went before this started, because it’s payback time” Sam said wickedly. Suddenly Sam's fingertips were roaming all over Dean’s upper body. Sam tickled his ribs, down his sides, and finally settled on Dean’s soft belly.

Castiel had a strange look of fascination on his face as if he had finally found the true purpose of his own feathers, and Sam’s eyes were filled with the wicked pleasure of revenge.

Dean laughed and sputtered. He cursed them. He swore he'd rip out every one of Castiel's feathers when this was over.

Dean's belly heaved as Sam tormented the soft flesh and left no spot on his torso untouched. Castiel sank to his knees so that Dean’s feet were at eye level. He discovered that Dean's arches were particularly vulnerable and fluttered the feathertips against them as Dean bellowed with laughter.  

Cas eventually dropped the feathers and experimentally stroked Dean’s tender arches with the tips of his fingers. Dean lost all semblance of control and laughed heartily until tears streamed down his cheeks. Taking note of this reaction, Castiel was relentless. After all, Dean’s life was at stake, so he tickled Dean's feet like his life depended on it. Cas marveled at how the lightest touch had the power to unravel him.

Sam redoubled his assault under Dean’s arms. Dean did not know which was worse, Sam's sadistic joy in revenge or Castiel's clinical 'I'm doing this for your own good' relentlessness. He could do nothing but laugh like a madman. This seemed to go on for an eternity but in reality he had endured all this for just over an hour.

“Um, Sam?” Castiel said with trepidation in his voice.

“Don’t stop Cas, we need to finish this.”

“Sam I think you should stop. I’ll take over from here.”

“Cas, what the…” Sam finally looked down toward Cas and noticed Dean’s massive erection.

“Holy fuck!” Sam cried and immediately averted his eyes and covered them with his hands.

“CAS CAN YOU HANDLE THIS ALONE?!” Sam shouted.

“Go Sam, I’ll take care of him.”

“I’m going to fucking kill you both…” Dean said weakly, trying to catch his breath.

Sam wasted no time. He was already out the door.

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes with compassion. “I want you to know, this isn't an uncommon reaction to this form of stimulation. The technical term is knismolagnia."

Dean rolled his eyes and scowled, but his erection showed no sign of softening.

"Who cares what its called?" He muttered, looking away.

"I’m sorry Dean. I have to continue. It’s actually fortunate that Sam left. I didn’t mention this detail of the lore but, it stated that the treatment is most effective if you are tickled all over your body... the erogenous zones in particular.”

“AND YOU’RE JUST MENTIONING THIS NOW?” Dean barked.

“Well... I’m sorry Dean. I didn't mention it because I had hoped it would not come to this. But this reaction might work in our favor. I’ll try to make this as pleasant as possible.”

“How could this possibly be pleasant?” Dean looked on the verge of tears.

“Like this I hope.”

Castiel gave him one more glance filled with compassion, and began to delicately tease and tickle Dean's nipples with the beautiful wing feathers.

After a few moments Dean closed his eyes, swallowed hard and whispered, “Oh _fuck_. Cas! _”_

“I’m going to make this as pleasurable for you as I possibly can Dean.” Castiel’s voice had grown impossibly low, even more so than usual. He stroked Dean’s nipples tenderly with a feather in each hand.

Dean sighed out a long breath. “Cas. That feels… _good_.” Dean whispered. He seemed reluctant to admit it and more than a little surprised.

Castiel continued for some time in silence. Dean’s nipples grew taut and erect, forming stiff little peaks that seemed to welcome the attention. Castiel dragged his impossibly soft blue-black feathers over the tips, moving in tight little circles. The longer Castiel teased them the more sensitive to pleasure they became. Dean’s heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. As time passed those deep breaths were increasingly punctuated by soft little moans.

“It feels good?” Castiel inquired delicately. He did not want to embarrass Dean any more than this situation already had.

“Yes... _Fuck._ Don’t you tell Sammy about this! _Ever!_ ” His voice was gravely and ragged with arousal.

“I promise Dean. I promise you are safe with me.” Castiel twirled his feathers and forced a groan of pleasure from Dean’s lips as his back arched upward slightly. 

Castiel put the feathers aside and experimentally stroked Dean’s nipples with his bare fingers. He wanted to give Dean enough pleasure to help him through this ordeal. Dean no longer struggled to escape and time passed without any further complaint. Cas found the precise spot on the sensitive tips where the pleasure nerves were tightly bundled and tickled Dean there until he was trembling and moaning freely. Cas watched his reaction, absolutely fascinated. 

Dean whispered, “I never thought something like this could feel so good.”

“I suspected it might. If this cure requires me to focus on the erogenous zones then I believe its best to be thorough. I’m sorry Dean but at some point I’m going to have to tickle you elsewhere.”

Cas continued softly teasing his unbearably aroused buds with his fingertips as Dean strained upward toward his touch. Dean had forgotten to pretend he didn't want Cas to touch him so intimately. The pleasure of Cas' touch spread in jolts like lightning in a direct route to his cock.

“I’m going to remove your sheet now Dean.”

“Cas?” The spell of pleasure broke long enough for Dean’s lovely green eyes to look at Castiel questioningly.

“I’m sorry Dean but I must include all of your erogenous zones.”

“You mean my cock, don't you Cas?” His eyes glistened with lust but he looked vulnerable and nervous.

“Yes Dean. I believe I have to.”

“Do it. Just promise…”

“I’ll never tell another soul Dean.”

Castiel grasped the sheet and pulled it off of Dean’s body. His sapphire blue eyes, usually so calm and collected, scanned Dean’s naked body with a hunger he had never allowed Dean to see before. Cas' eyes locked on Dean’s rigid erection for several long moments, but instead of directing his attention to that weeping, rigid cock and allowing Dean the release he was desperate for, Cas began to tweak and squeeze Dean's nipples. Cas rolled and tugged Dean's eager pink nipples firmly between his fingers, finally giving the buds a well-deserved break from being teased with barely-there caresses. The relief Dean felt when his aching longing was met with firm attention was indescribable.

Dean forgot himself completely, and " _Cas, Oh Cas... please don't stop!"_ were the only words he could manage.

Dean's torment had shifted to bliss and his mind flooded with gratitude. Cas had always done so much for him, even found a way to make this situation strangely pleasurable and awesome. Dean's heart swelled with fondness for Cas, and he realized in his haze of lust that Castiel was most likely the sexiest person he had ever seen.

“Would you kiss me, Cas?” Dean eventually asked between his breathy moans. Upon hearing that, Castiel turned to Dean with a look of passion so pure that Dean almost forgot to breathe. He leaned down and kissed Dean’s lips tenderly. He touched Dean's cheek, ran his fingers through his hair, and felt those smooth pink lips press eagerly against his own.

When Cas finally lifted his head from Dean’s mouth he stroked his hair back affectionately and whispered. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“I know” was Dean’s simple reply. They gazed at each other meaningfully.

With that, Cas decided to move on with Dean's treatment and took up a feather and let it glide across Dean’s balls. They had gathered tight against his body from long-extended arousal. This time Dean did not beg for the teasing to stop. Castiel took on the serious expression of an artist painting a masterpiece.

“I’ve always loved you Dean.” Castiel confessed, finally dragging his feather slowly up Dean’s length, making contact with his cock for the first time. Dean’s eyes flew open at the confession but then closed again as Cas continued to stroke the sensitive skin, carefully tracing each bulging vein.

Dean did not know what to say, he could not focus at all. Cas did not expect anything in return and was content to lovingly tease every inch of Dean's cock with the soft feather from his own wings. The strange situation had become so remarkably intimate that it had lost its negative edge entirely.

"Yes, Cas. _Yes!_ ” Dean said as Cas feathered his cock, both urging him to continue and accepting the sentiment Cas had offered. 

Seeing Dean’s reaction, Cas stroked the length reverently, concentrating for a time on the sensitive wrinkled skin just below the head. After some time passed Cas grasped the base to hold him still and circled his cockhead with a single feathertip until Dean's hips rolled and thrust upward of their own accord. It was as excruciating as it was wonderful and Dean panted in abject desperation.

"Your wings must be so soft" Dean whispered. Cas smiled at that, stroking him tenderly.

Dean finally asked with his voice breathless and sensual, “Cas, will you _please_ let me come soon? Please?”

Cas looked at Dean's beautiful face, flushed with lust, expression somewhere between bliss and agony, and said, “I’m afraid I need to continue. I'm afraid this might not have been enough.”

“I... I think I can come if you... would you… use your hands? Please Cas, I need you to touch it. Don't torture me any more Cas.”

Castiel simply could not refuse him any longer. He set the feather aside and walked around the pentagram table until he was between Dean’s spread legs. The shape of the table spread his thighs wide enough for him to stand where he had easy access to Dean’s rigid erection. He rubbed his hands soothingly along the insides of Dean's thighs, then reached up to caress his balls with the tips of his fingers.

Dean let out a ragged, lusty breath. Castiel tickled Dean's tight balls with gentle fingertips and Dean continued to beg Cas to please have mercy and touch his cock. Cas was trying to prolong the treatment, fearing it would be ineffective if he rushed it. He soon had Dean trembling and straining against his bonds again.

“ _Please_ Cas, just a little higher. Please, _I need you to touch my cock_.”

Castiel was surprised that Dean was speaking this way. He was certainly enjoying this strange cure more than expected, Cas reasoned that it might be a side effect of the venom. Castiel rewarded him for his endurance by moving his hands up and tickling and stroking the lower part of his shaft with soft fingertips. Still Dean begged Cas to move just a little higher.

Finally Castiel complied, he tickled the full length of Dean’s cock gently with both hands, slowly moving up and down. When he reached the uncircumcised head, Dean moaned wantonly and called out lewd encouragements that made Cas' own cock throb with little jolts of lust.

Dean seemed in the deepest throes of pleasure, so Castiel made sure he did not linger in one place long enough for Dean to reach orgasm too soon. Still, he indulged him by stroking and rubbing all over his cockhead, smearing the glistening moisture that dripped from it over the skin in a way that Cas hoped was as pleasurable as it looked. Dean was smiling and rolling his hips, saying 'yes! oh, yes!' and thrusting his cock into Cas’ tireless, soft hands.

“Dean, I would like to try one more thing.” Cas' low voice breaking through Dean’s rapture. “Would you mind if I tried using my tongue? I understand if you don’t…”

“Yes, oh please do that Cas, oh fuck that sounds incredible...”

Before Dean had even finished his sentence Cas bent over Dean’s cock, dragging the point of his tongue up the length from root to tip. He lapped at the veins and head until his cock glistened with moisture. His soft hands held Dean steady under his ministrations.

Dean’s reaction to this attention was ecstatic. “Oh! Oh Cas! FUCK! FUCK YES PLEASE DON’T STOP!”

Dean thrust his hips up toward Cas' mouth, and Castiel teased his shaft and head with his pointed tongue until Dean was clenching his muscles rhythmically and the rest of his body was trembling. Cas lapped wet streaks over the areas that seemed most sensitive until Dean’s torso glistened with sweat and his restrained hands clenched into tight fists.

Castiel was finally satisfied that this treatment would discharge the monster venom in Dean’s blood, but continued to tease a while longer, just for good measure. He was enjoying himself immensely, if truth be told. Nothing in the lore said he needed to use his tongue, he simply _wanted to_ after exciting Dean so thoroughly. He savored the taste and the sounds until finally he decided it was safe to stop torturing Dean, and with no small amount of reverence he slipped Dean’s overstimulated cock between his lips and sucked it in.

“HOLY FUCK! CAS!” Dean thrust into the warm heat of Cas' mouth as best as his restraints would allow. Cas stroked him with his mouth hungrily, grasping Dean’s ass to steady him as he moved his head up and down to Dean’s intense delight. Cas sucked him slowly and firmly, eager to reward Dean after he had endured for so long. He let his tongue play against Dean's cock as he let it glide smoothy in and out of his mouth, he squeezed his lips tightly around it as he worked Dean's cock, and this seemed to go on endlessly until Dean was shaking and straining and begging Castiel not to stop, to never stop.

Castiel pleasured Dean with the same intense, patient focus until he finally called out “Cas! I’m gonna… I can’t hold it anymore _Cas! CASTIEL!_ ” A heartbeat later Dean came with powerful, sweet, blissful spasms deep inside Castiel’s mouth. Cas swallowed with vigor and the swallowing motion intensified Dean’s climax beyond his ability to reason. He moaned as if in agony but his face was ecstatic with release. When the final spasms passed, Castiel released the tight grip he had claimed on his ass.

As euphoric relaxation flooded Dean's mind and body he whispered softly, “I’ve always loved you too, Cas” and then passed out from the day's exertion.

Castiel did not wake him, but watched over him for a while as he slept, stroking his hair affectionately. He knew that they had completed the cure perfectly when Dean lost consciousness. The venom had been transmuted and Dean needed to rest. Cas felt great relief that he had brought Dean out of danger yet again, and with such an intimate experience, well that was even better.

“I will always love you Dean.” Castiel whispered to Dean’s sleeping form as he stroked a freckled cheek. “I will always watch over you.” He pulled the sheet back over Dean and released him from his restraints. He then went to give the good news, without the intimate details, to Dean’s worried brother Sam.


End file.
